Eu te amo, George!
by Raf.ash
Summary: George está cansando de viver sozinho... Mas acho que isto está prestes a mudar.  Contem sexo explicito!


Seattle Grace Hospital

Mais uma ronda esperava por George. Mais um dia naquele hospital. Mais um dia solitário. Aquela coisa encubada deixava-o mais solitário a cada dia, mesmo morando com Meridith. Mas não era solidão de companhia, era de ser um amado. O'Malley deita frustrado num banco que há em frente aos armários. Assim, um momento de crença abate seu pensamento.

- Oh Deus! Estou tão solitário. Peço que me envie alguém.

Nesse mesmo instante, Karev aparece na porta do vestiário:

- O'Malley! Bailey está chamando por você! Bora que a ronda já vai começar!- diz ele rude ao George.

George se levanta e olha para Alex que estava na porta. Ele percebe que estava diferente em alguma coisa. Mais o que era?O tratamento que Karev tinha para com ele era o mesmo. Mas George esquece e segue com a rotina do hospital.

Republica/Casa da Meridith

George chega cansado de mais um dia de trabalho. Ao entrar, percebe uma casa, at ent o, vazia. Ele lembra que Mer e Izze estavam de plant o. Que bom!Pelo menos pensaria numa maneira confort vel em mais uma tentativa de poder se livra dessa solid o. Quem sabe uma masturba o n o era a solu o disso tudo?Pensa O'Malley subindo as escadas.

No corredor, em caminho ao seu quarto, no final dele, percebe que não estava sozinho. Quem deve ser? Pensa O' Malley percebendo que o movimento era no quarto que estava desocupado. George pega um vaso de flores que estava sobre uma mesinha de decoração no canto do corredor perto da escada. E, de fininho, encosta na parede perto a porta do quarto, esperando o intruso sair do quarto. Nisso, ele percebe que o intruso come a a sair do quarto. Temendo o, George fecha os olhos e... Pimba. Lança o vaso em cheio na cabeça do intruso.  
Abrindo os olhos, George percebe o intruso desmaiado no chão era um conhecido e que estava pelado. Oh, God!Alex! O'Malley o pega nos braços e o leva para a cama e vê que Karev continuava estranho. Ele percebe que havia malas no quarto, provavelmente de Karev, ele pensa.  
Depois de um tempo olhando para Alex que não acordava, preocupado, começa a dar tapas no rosto dele para ver se acordava. Em seguida, Karev abre os olhos lentamente perguntando o que tinha acontecido. George não aquentando a emoção, abraça-o.  
O' Malley come a a perceber algo roçando e crescendo em sua coxa. Alex, percebendo que estava nu em pelos, corre para o banheiro e pega uma toalha para se cobrir. Assim que acha, enrola ela em sua cintura e volta para o quarto.

George ainda perplexo com o ocorrido permanece ainda sentado na cama. Mas com que estava perplexo? Por Alex ter ficado excitado. Não, nunca. Karev era 100% heterossexual. Basta ver o jeito dele com as pessoas, ele pensava. George até então perdido em seus pensamentos, percebe que Karev o olhava encostado na porta. E assim, o encarava. O Malley percebe que algo em sua cueca crescia. Confuso, se levanta da cama e sai em dire o a porta passando por Karev. Mas quando passava pela porta onde Alex, praticamente ignorando-o, este o puxa de volta, mas em direção ao seu corpo, deixando-os colados um no outro. Alex percebe que George estava excitado. Então tinha o passe livre.  
Karev lasca um beijo selvagem na boca de George que lan a um leve gemido. Mas, perplexo, mais do que nunca, não sabia o que fazer porém deixava Alex beijar sua boca. George percebe que o pênis de Karev continuava a crescer em suas pernas,dexando-o a ficar assustado. Ele, tendo alguma atitude, se afasta de Karev que o lan a um olhar diferente. Esse olhar de sedução de Alex? Pensava George, preso a eles. Caindo em si, exclama:

-Hum...! eu tenho que ir... Bom... Pra... Eu... ...

- Cala boca, O Malley, e me beija!

- Tenho medo!

- De que?

-Dessa coisa enorme crescendo no meio de suas pernas.

- Relaxe. Vou devagar.

Felizmente, ou não, o pênis de Alex tinha parado de crescer, mas ainda assustava George. Sem esperar uma resposta de George, Alex beija-o selvagemente de novo, levando-o em direção a sua cama tirando cada peça de roupa que estava em George, ou melhor, rasgando, parecia que o desejo que ter-lo era enorme. Quando Karev tira a calça de George, exclama:

- Você também não fica para trás!- com um sorriso safado no final. Jogando-o na cama logo em seguida.

George, já na cama, via Alex abrindo suas pernas para ele lamber seu ânus. Alex encaixando a língua deste, que começa a gemer de excitação deixando Karev com mais vontade de George. Então, Alex retira sua língua e põe de vez três dedos fazendo George gritar de Karev diz:

-Melhor sentir essa dor do que sentir uma maior depois! retirando os dedos e sem mais nem menos, enfia seu pênis de vez em George que grita:

- Porra, Alex! Esta doendo!- mas percebe que a dor estava sumindo e o prazer só aumentava. E Alex percebe isso e pergunta:

-O que está achando, hein?-nisso, começa o vai e vem bem mais rápido - sempre soube que você era do babado.

Nisso, George olha nos olhos de Karev e v o desejo em ter-lo dentro dele, fazendo com que empinasse mais ainda seu traseiro abrindo mais as portas para que Alex fosse mais rápido.  
-Oh, O Malley!Você não sabe o quanto queria esse seu rabinho!- grita Alex em meio a gemidos fortes, dando dicas a George que ele iria gozar, acontecendo logo em seguida.

O tesão de Karev era tanto que escorreu vários gozos para fora de George que goza logo em seguida sobre sua barriga e Alex lambe todo seu corpo e depois sai de dentro de George, que estava com os olhos fora de órbita de tanto tesão, e deita ao seu lado. Percebendo que George voltava do transe, virou seu rosto para poder olhar em seus olhos e diz:

- Só Deus sabe o quanto te desejei, o quanto pedi para que isso acontecesse!

-Sério?

-Sim...

- Mas tem uma coisa que ainda não encaixa na minha cabeça.

-O que?

-Por que você é tão rude comigo?- diz George com medo da resposta. Alex muda de expressão de carinho para um pouco rude e exclama:

- Porque não suporto a idéia de gostar de outro homem. Mas você flechou meu coração!Isso não se faz,George!

Os olhos de O Malley brilham com a declara que eu queria ouvir de alguém. Que em seguida disse:

- Foi a primeira vez!

-Que? Que você transou com um cara?

-Não, que dizer, também. Mas é a primeira vez que você me chama de George.

Uma lagrima sai do olho de Alex que estende a mão para o rosto de George e come a a fazer carinhos. George limpa a lágrima de Alex. Mas outra cai e ele questiona:

-O que foi Alex está arrependido?

- Não isso.

- Então o que é ?- Alex suspira e diz:

- Acho que estou amando você , George!

**The End**


End file.
